phansudfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:Gryffin
Beschreibung �� Your Home For The Best Electronic Music With Lyrics! Gryffin & Slander - All You Need To Know (ft. Calle Lehmann) Lyrics / Lyric Video brought to you by WaveMusic ⏬ Download Gryffin & Slander - All You Need To Know (ft. Calle Lehmann) here: https://gryffin.lnk.to/AllYouNeedToKnow ⚡️You'll never have to be alone, and that's all you need to know �� Click the bell to stay updated on the best Lyrics / Lyric Videos from WaveMusic! ✅ Follow Wave's Spotify Playlists https://open.spotify.com/user/wavemusicyt ✅ Weekly Takeover Spotify Playlist featuring your favorite artists! https://open.spotify.com/user/wavemusicyt/playlist/0Er7x2HiU8zt21EBrqlrG2 �� Subscribe to my brother's channel for the best in indie and alternative music! http://YouTube.com/Indie �� Wave Music https://www.facebook.com/WaveMusic https://www.instagram.com/wavemusicyt https://twitter.com/WaveMusicYT https://discord.gg/6VCZGnV https://soundcloud.com/WaveMusic https://play.spotify.com/user/wavemusicyt ▶️ Gryffin https://www.facebook.com/gryffinofficial https://twitter.com/gryffinofficial https://www.instagram.com/gryffinofficial/ ▶️ Slander https://www.facebook.com/slanderofficial https://www.instagram.com/slanderofficial/ https://twitter.com/slanderofficial ▶️ Calle Lehmann https://open.spotify.com/artist/2QeNM65b7IWvK4Ofcqz8cm?si=R4H_DudWQGWrEmFk-wHtqQ ......... �� Lyrics: Gryffin & Slander - All You Need To Know (ft. Calle Lehmann) 1: Calle Lehmann Simple as can be I got your hands in mine And you don't have to listen carefully I'll tell you a thousand times 1: Calle Lehmann Anything you feel, put it all on me All of your thoughts, I want everything And when you get sad, like you do sometimes Put it all on me Put it all on me Calle Lehmann I'll lift you when you're feeling low I'll hold you when the night gets cold You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know No love lost, we've got you and I No clouds, we shoot them out the sky You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know 2: Calle Lehmann Simple as can be I'm gonna be around And you know we got everything we need Look at this thing we found 2: Calle Lehmann Anything you feel, put it all on me Your fears and your thoughts, give me all of it And when you get sad, like you do sometimes Put it all on me Put it all on me Calle Lehmann I'll lift you when you're feeling low I'll hold you when the night gets cold You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know No love lost, we've got you and I No clouds, we shoot them out the sky You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know Calle Lehmann Simple as can be I got your hands in mine And you don't have to listen carefully I'll tell you a thousand times And that's all you need to know Calle Lehmann I'll lift you when you're feeling low I'll hold you when the night gets cold You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know No love lost, we've got you and I No clouds, we shoot them out the sky You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know Calle Lehmann I'll lift you when you're feeling low I'll hold you when the night gets cold You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know No love lost, we've got you and I No clouds, we shoot them out the sky You'll never have to be alone And that's all you need to know And that's all you need to know ......... ��‍�� If you like "Gryffin & Slander - All You Need To Know (ft. Calle Lehmann)" check out these other tracks: - The Chainsmokers - This Feeling (Lyrics) ft. Kelsea Ballerini - Marshmello - Happier (Lyrics) ft. Bastille - Gryffin - Just For A Moment (Lyrics) feat. Iselin - Zedd - Happy Now (Lyrics) With Elley Duhé - Martin Garrix & David Guetta - So Far Away (Lyrics / Lyric Video) feat. Jamie Scott & Romy Dya - Gryffin - Nobody Compares To You (Lyrics / Lyric Video) ft. Katie Pearlman - The Chainsmokers - Don't Say (Lyrics / Lyric Video) Felix Palmqvist & Severo Remix, ft. Emily Warren - Said The Sky - All I Got (Lyrics / Lyric Video) With Kwesi - Vicetone - Nevada (ft. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) ......... Picture credit �� Andy Dutton ......... ��‍�� Share Gryffin & Slander - All You Need To Know (ft. Calle Lehmann) with your friends! https://youtu.be/GLUEnI7NEUI Tags #Gryffin #Slander #AllYouNeedToKnow #CalleLehmann #WaveMusic #Wave #Music #Electronic #Pop #Vocals #Lyrics #TopHits #Hits #LyricVideo #PopHits Kategorie:Videos